In recent years, opportunities are increasing to read a two-dimensional bar code such as a quick response (QR) code, or special information such as calling card information, using a portable camera or the like.
In a general camera configuration in which resolution is high and the optical size is large, in order to acquire data of a QR code or the like, it is necessary to read a subject at a short distance of 10 cm to 20 cm. In this case, it is difficult to read the subject without using an AF lens.
Accordingly, at present, in order to bring a subject and a background into focus, there is an increasing demand for a camera provided with an extended depth of field (EDOF) lens and an EDOF image signal processing circuit.
A depth of field refers to the interval in focus within a range around a subject when a camera is focused on the subject.